Janet Claymont
Name: Janet Claymont Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics; video games; cheerleading. Appearance: Janet stands fairly tall for a woman her age at five feet nine inches; her physical frame is quite muscular, as well as no visible fat and a fairly standard bust size: 34B. In total she weighs 142 pounds. She has the skin complexion of an average white American. Her crimson hair contains visible brown roots, evidencing dyeing, and hangs to just below her shoulder blades in the back and just above her breasts in the front. Her face is of a normal proportion to her body, with a fairly average sized forehead revealed by her side swept hairline, and possessing a sharp, pointed jawline. Her nose is slightly larger than usual, with down turned nostrils and a wide bridge. Her eyes are quite large in contrast to the rest of her face, and are a vivid blue in colour that results from contacts she wears out of disdain for her real eye colour, and are actually unnecessary. Her actual eye colour is grey. Her mouth is an average size, with her lips being slightly thinner by proportion, with well kept teeth underneath. On the day of abduction, Janet wears her typical outfit: a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black trainers. Biography: Born to a middle class couple in Minnesota, from an early age Janet was a rather lively child. It wasn't that she was hyperactive, she just had a bit more energy than the average youth. As a result, she quickly became known amongst her circle of family friends as a noisy girl who could be a handle to take care of. She was eventually forced to calm down at the age of four, however, when her little brother Joe was born. Diagnosed with spina bifida that rendered him mildly learning retarded and permanently incontinent, Janet began having to use her excess energy to help her parents care for him as she grew older. Her father, realising that she was growing frustrated, signed her up for gymnastics class, which she began working on when not looking after her younger sibling in her spare time. One day, late in Janet's elementary school career, Joe was teased by other boys at the school for his disabilities for the first time. Not even stopping to consider the risks she put upon herself, she immediately challenged the boys insulting Joe, and a brief scuffle broke out, Janet proving to be the victor through kicking, scratching and biting. This was the first of many accidents to occur throughout her school life, and on many occasions she has received a suspension because of it. The only reason that she hasn't been expelled is that she would only start attacking when her brother was threatened, and due to the age gap these years were far and few between. At the age of fourteen, shortly after entering high school, Janet discovered video games through her younger brother. Falling in love with the electronic entertainment, Janet started spending her own money on purchasing consoles and games to play in her free time. Between challenging people to multi player games and getting involved with gymnastic competitions, Janet developed a competitive streak. In high school, Janet has become very well known for her refusal to resist a challenge, and as such many people see her as very arrogant and cocky. Since Janet is personally secure with herself, she shows no signs of being bothered by this, which didn't help dispel the idea that she was smug with herself. However, the people that have gotten to know Janet have learnt to see past her loud nature on the outside to her kind, considerate side which comes from years of being a devoted big sister, resulting in those people that have gotten to know her appreciating her reliability. Janet has also joined the cheerleading squad to help further release her excess energy, which has also led to her attending gymnastics lessons less often. This hasn't done good things for her reputations, as now many people see her as conforming to the cocky cheerleader stereotype. Since her brother started at Bayview in her current year, she's also started to develop a minor reputation as an aggressive girl, due to her efforts to scare away anyone attempting to bully her younger brother, which has on a few occasions required her to break out her dirty fighting techniques. Janet is also less intelligent than most of her classmates. Whilst she isn't disabled in the same sense as her brother, she is bad at working out problems and recalling facts. Therefore, her efforts at studying usually result in a C average, which is fortunately enough to maintain her membership of the cheerleading squad. Advantages: Janet is in very good physical condition from her years of gymnastics and cheerleading: she is stronger and more agile than the average high school student, and has even more stamina thanks to her natural reserve. She also has a good deal of experience in hand to hand combat in the form of dirty fighting (groin attacks, hair pulling, scratching and biting, etc.). On top of this, she has practically no insecurities about herself or her abilities. Disadvantages: Janet has a largely negative reputation with the majority of the student body as an arrogant and aggressive person, which will be a large obstacle towards the people who aren't in her group of friends. Her confidence can easily lead to her overestimating her abilities, resulting in unfavourable circumstances. She is also poor with intellectual problems, and whilst she has had to attack other students at school, Janet has never been in a legitimately dangerous situation before. Designated Number: Female Student no. 011 --- Designated Weapon: Chloroform and Rags Conclusion: Oh boy, we got ourselves a scrapper! Girl 011 seems to have the right mold to go really far here. She isn't popular so she doesn't have many ties to have to worry about. Plus with with her weapon, it's as good as finding the people that won't fight and kindly removing them of their weapon. Let's hope she can find one!'' The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations Handled by: '''Slamexo, Vanikoro '''Kills: None Killed By: Kris Hartmann Collected Weapons: Chloroform and Rags (assigned weapon) Allies: Presumably Chadd Crossen Enemies: Sofia Martelli Mid-game Evaluation: '''When Janet initially awoke on the island in a flower bed next to the gazebo, she was disoriented and unaware of her situation. She tried to get the bearing of her situation from the other students who were also around the building, but they were all scattered as it was ignited by a stray flare. In a panic Janet finally caught on to what was happening and fled. As the day wore on Janet found herself making her way to the northern cliffs whilst assessing her situation and hoping that Chadd Crossen was still unharmed, where she encountered Imraan Al-Hariq and Cody Jenkins trying to construct an SOS signal. She stayed the night with the two, as well as David Meramac who joined the party. In the morning, her worst fears were realised when Chadd's name was featured in the announcements, confirming his death. Her grieving was postponed, however, as Maxwell Lombardi ambushed the group, killing Cody, and forcing her to flee. Eventually Janet came to a stop in a house in the residential district, exhausted from running non-stop the entire previous day and starving. With the recent passing of Chadd at the front of her thoughts, Janet felt she had little option but to end her life with the bottle of chloroform Danya had provided her with. However at the last minute she faltered, afraid that poisoning herself would be unbearably painful, and passed out from lack of energy and inhaling a small amount of the chloroform's fumes. In her sleep she dreamt of Chadd, who told her that she had to keep going even if he was no longer with her physically, reminding her that her little brother still needed her. It still hurt, but when she awoke she made herself keep going. Janet returned to the northern cliffs, partly in hopes of finding Imraan again. Instead she found Vivien Morin and Sofia Martelli, the two in the midst of a conversation. Attempting to find out what danger zones were missing from her own map, she was interrupted by John Smith who attempted to ambush and kill the group. Sofia spotted him preemptively, and the ensuing fight resulted in Viven slipping away, Janet releasing the stress of the game on John's face and Sofia grabbing the shotgun when the two weren't looking. She forced Janet and John to a cliff, ready to execute them both whilst mocking their last stands. John was gunned down mercilessly, but when Sofia attempted to shoot Janet her newly acquired shotgun failed her, the shell not having been loaded into the chamber. Janet took the oppurtunity to fight back and managed to drive Sofia away, leaving Janet with an updated map that Sofia had taunted her with and enough pain to make her pass out on the cliffs. Janet's anger towards Danya got the better of her as she arrived at the destroyed cell phone tower, encountering Kris Hartmann in her weathered mental state. Janet attempted to liberate a weapon from her, intent on murdering Danya when she finally met him in person, but pierced her foot on a piece of shrapnel whilst attempting to do so, causing a pained scream. Kris whirled around and retaliated, beating Janet whilst dragging her by her hair to a metal strut stuck in the ground. In her weakened and battered state, Janet was unable to stop herself from being impaled and left for dead, her last thoughts being a mixture of Chadd and regret. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, this one turned out to be a real disappointment didn't she? Points to her for surviving as long as she did without a notably useful weapon, but at the end of the day she just couldn't make the cut and play the game! '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Janet was originally designed as a schizophrenic who believed herself to be the character from the Melty Blood franchise, Aoko Aozaki. This character was quickly perma-denied and the current incarnation was created, although shades of the original design are still quite apparent. This original profile can be seen here. *Janet reappeared in the Second Chances mini, played by her original handler Slamexo. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Janet, in chronological order. The Past: *Whiplash Pre-Game: *The Throwdown *High Gloss Highs *Locked Door; Pants Down *Enjoy the Movie *A Wonderful Time *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! *Closing Time *A Night to Remember V4: *The Right Thing For The Wrong Reasons *Your Cross to Bear *Star-Crossed Lover *Fabuleux *Corpsewalker Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Janet Claymont. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Janet was connected to Chadd in a very major way, and definitely suffered for his early death. That said, far more than Chadd, Janet had other connections and plot potential, which I think did a good job of giving her things to do. Janet had an awkward bit where she was temporarily adopted, and while her interim handler did a decent job, she didn't really have her usual attitude and spark. Still, upon Slamexo's return, Janet picked up and had a lot of her best stuff. Her story is overall a bit rough in some patches, largely due to the factors I mention above, but I feel like her late stages were pretty good. My biggest complaint is that everyone ignored her corpse in the area for a few threads, but that's not on Janet at all. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students